


Дерево

by Walter_K



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Relationships: Samuel Drake/Chloe Frazer
Kudos: 1





	Дерево

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780662) by [ArchiveFrames (Inktvis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inktvis/pseuds/ArchiveFrames). 



На поваленном стволе дерева, на котором Хлоя устроилась, было холодновато. В лес они отправились за милой рождественской ёлочкой, которую собирались поставить дома, вместо того, чтобы покупать магазинную, — достать ёлку самим казалось чем-то по-особенному праздничным.

Вид ей тоже открывался преотличный.

Сэм снял куртку, и Хлое было видно, как движутся его мышцы под футболкой, когда он заносит топор. Снег в этом году выпал поздно.

— Наслаждаешься видом? — поддразнил Сэм, поймав на себе ее взгляд.

— Естественно, — улыбнувшись, сказала Хлоя. — Но было бы даже еще лучше, если бы футболку ты тоже снял.


End file.
